In some hydrocarbon producing wells, it is common to install liners in the open well bore section, or the section that is below the casing. This open section may be horizontal or vertical. When installing the liner and bridge plug, conventional drilling and completion methods require a first round trip to install the liner and then another trip to deploy the bridge plug. In the first trip, a liner and liner top are run into the well bore on the pipe set and deployed. The pipe is then pulled back out of the well bore and a retrievable bridge plug is picked up. The pipe, now carrying the bridge plug, is then run back in to the well bore set and deployed, securing the well bore using the bridge plug. The pipe is then pulled back out. The bridge plug may then be pulled out again.